


Like Skittles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: ... It's sweet... Like Skittles. ^^*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"Some of those fan fictions have some very, very crazy ideas. And sometimes very... disturbing ideas,” he hid a shiver at the thought and moved on, “One of my favorites is, uh, Wincest... I-I only hope that my grandmother never reads those. Jared and I had a good laugh about that one,” Jensen said, thinking back to when Wincest had been brought to their attention. “It was only brought to our attention because Kim Manners posted it. So, um...” he looked away, “that's that." 

 

\-----

 

Soon after that the two had looked on line at the stories, most were pretty good. A lot of the writers had the characters written extremely well; there were some that were so bad they flinched at the attempt, but the spirit was in the words. 

 

It was too good to last though. Soon enough Jensen was finding stories that really didn’t show Dean in what he considered to be the right light. It was all down hill from there…

 

\-----

 

“God dammit!”

 

Jared jumped as his trailer door was kicked open. “Wh- What?”

 

“They’re doing it again!” Jared bit down hard on his lip to keep the smile off his face. “I don’t care if they write the crap, but come on! Dean is not that much of a pussy!”

 

“What did they do this time?”

 

Jensen ran a hand through his hair and paced around the small space, Jared watching every step from where he was watching Jen from the small table. “They made him pregnant!” Jared covered his laugh with a snort. “It’s not funny! Just in case you were wondering, guys? Yeah, they can’t get pregnant!”

 

“It’s just a story-“

 

“So, what! He’s my character, mine.”

 

“I know, Jen. I know.” Jared said, choosing not to point out that in all technicalities Dean was Eric’s.

 

“Stop pacifying me!”

 

“I’m not-“

 

“You are! Now cut it out!”

 

Jared sighed, “I’m sorry that they made Dean get pregnant, okay? But I don’t know what you want me to do about it… Unless…” 

 

“Unless what?”

 

“Well, why don’t we write one, Kim did… Why can’t we?”

 

Jensen stared at him, “Give me some sign as to whether or not you’re joking.”

 

“I’m not joking.”

 

“Good sign.” Jensen ran a hand through his hair again. “You really want to?”

 

Jared shrugged, “Why not? We’ll write it after wrap.”

 

Jensen looked thoughtful a moment and then nodded, walking back out, “Okay, find you then.”

 

Jared shook his head as the door closed between him and his co-star. He could only hope that his attempts to pacify the man he worked with would work, and that he would forget the whole thing –Hopefully including the promise to write one of their own…

 

\-----

 

But he hadn’t. 

 

That night after wrap they stayed up for hours working on a plot idea. It had been Jen’s idea to make it a Wincest fic; he wanted it to be one so that he could examine that part of Dean. 

 

_”What part? The latent homo-sexual part?” Jared asked, surprised that Jensen was going there- that he wanted to go there._

_“No,” Jensen said patiently, “The part of him that longs for a real, loving relationship.”_

_“Oh…” Jared murmured, unable to think of a valid reply to that._

_“Yep,” Jensen nodded, turning the laptop to himself once more and began typing. He looked up from the blinking cursor and half chuckled. “You know, Sam is the only person he could really be with.”_

_“What?” Jared asked, laughing a little._

_“Think about it, Jay… Bella’s too much of a bitch and –Hell- a real liability at this point. Plus, we already know from the new script that Dean is still taking care of Sammy, not out of obligation but because he doesn’t want to be alone.”_

_Jensen fell silent for a long moment, lost in thought, and then started rambling, his fingers still on the keys. “See, Dean knows that Sammy could leave and still be happy- Or, that’s at least what his mind is telling him. So, in that sense, he’s selfish. But at the same time he’s not; he would do anything for Sammy.”_

_“It’s Sam.” Jared retorted out of habit._

_“What ever.” Jensen smirked, going back to typing. “It’s not like it’s any real surprise that not only can Dean only see himself with Sammy for all time, but Sam is the only one that he wants.”_

 

There had been something in the way that he said that. Like he understood all too well what Dean was feeling by loving Sam. Hypothetical as that may or may not be. Jared shook his head and came back around as Jensen sat up from against the couch arm that he’d been leaning on, “Okay, go.”

 

“He’ll take the special, side of bacon, coffee black. Nothing for me, thanks.”

 

“Jay, I get all tingly when you take control like that.”

 

“Stop screwing around,- Wait, what did you say?” Jared’s brain crashed to a halt as he registered Jensen’s words.

 

“I said, ‘Aw, Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that’. What?” he asked, seeing the gob smacked look on Jared’s face.

 

“Nothing. I thought- Never mind.” Jared shook his head, all this Wincest stuff was really fucking with his head. Jensen raised an eyebrow. “From the top?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Jensen said, and then shook his head; falling back into character.

 

Jared did the same, “He’ll take the special, side of bacon, coffee- black. Nothing for me, thanks.”

 

\-----

 

Jared welcomed the excuse to get up and grab some beers after he and Jensen had finished running lines for the night. He stared at the bottles in the fridge for a long moment. What was going on with him? It had been a week and he still couldn’t get that damn night they’d spent working on the story out of his head. 

 

Since that night it hadn’t been mentioned, but that didn’t mean that Jen wasn’t thinking about it, too; did it?

 

Some how Jared didn’t think he was alone in all this. And maybe that’s why it was driving him up the wall. 

 

He sighed and walked back out into the living room, handed Jen a beer, “Hey, I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just gonna go change my shirt really quick.”

 

Jensen nodded and grabbed the remote, “I’ll find a game to put on.”

 

“ ‘kay.” Jared slipped out his cell phone as he walked up the stairs to his room, dialing Sandy as soon as the door shut. 

 

“Hello?” she answered on the second ring.

 

“Hey,” he said, quietly. It wasn’t fair to do it like this, but they lived so far apart… And Jared knew that he couldn’t put it off anymore.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Have you ever seen a movie? And two characters had all this veiled romantic tension between them? And then you find out that they’re actually together in real life and that’s why?”

 

“Um…”

 

“And you weren’t at all surprised to find all that out, because you knew –you just knew- that they would be because of the way they acted. You could literally see it?”

 

“Is this about Jensen?” she asked quietly, interrupting his babbling speech.

 

“Um…” Jared’s thoughts raced, but he couldn’t come up with anything that could explain why else he would be in a funk and then ramble like that.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” she asked in a watery voice. Jared’s eyelids slammed shut and guilt welled up in him. “I’m not surprised at all… Except that you lasted this long with me, I guess. I knew. I always knew… I just didn’t want to believe it.” Jared remained where he was, standing by the foot of the bed, unmoving. “Good-bye… I wish you both the best.”

 

Jared slid his cell phone back into his pocket in a trance. He walked down stairs and sank on to the couch.

 

“What’s up?” Jensen asked, noticing his blank look.

 

“Sandy just broke up with me,” Jared laughed.

 

“Um… I’m sorry for your loss?”

 

“Well, I called to break-up with her, so…” he shrugged, still laughing.

 

“What? Why?” Jensen asked, taking a pull of beer almost as if giving himself a way to cover up his expression with the bottle.

 

Jared stopped laughing immediately. “Uh, well… See, there was this one time? At this place, right? And we… Did this one thing with that one group of people and… Got in a fight and… Yeah, that’s why.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Jared stared at him. “Just… ‘cause.”

 

“Well, sure. That’s a great reason to break-up with a girl friend that you’ve had for that long. Sure, I totally see your reasoning.”

 

“Well, what do you want me to say? That I was going to break up with her because I’m in love with someone else?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then yes! Don’t lie to me!”

 

“When the hell did this become an argument between us? Why the fuck are you so mad that I wanted to dump Sandy. I never actually did the dumping- that was all her, call her and bitch at her for a god damn while!”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know!” Jared shook his head angrily and lowered his voice. “Why _are_ you so mad about this?”

 

“What? I’m not…”

 

“The transcript would beg to differ.”

 

“What transcript? What are you even talking about?”

 

“Stop avoiding the question and tell me why the hell I just got bitched out!”

 

Jensen set his bottle on the table and sat back on the couch looking cocky. “Well, Jay, there was this one time, at this place? And there were people there-“

 

Jared gave a short laugh and sat down next to him again. “So, you aren’t gonna answer me then?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well… Okay…” Jared looked at the screen, “No games on?”

 

\-----

 

Everything was messed up the next day at work. Jensen had left quickly after that weird argument that sprang up out of fucking nowhere, and Jared had been left to stew all night. And then at lunch…

 

“Shut up,” he said, “Just shut up.”

 

“Getting a little bit pissy there, Jared.” Jared stared at Jensen, shook his head and walked away. As soon as he started to he could hear Jensen starting to sing that damn song again. The only song he couldn’t friggin’ stand. God damn Solja Boy. 

 

But Jared knew that he could find a song that would annoy the hell out of Jensen, too… He just had to think.

 

He had it, that song. About the feeling that started in her toes and ended in her nose. Damn, Jensen really hated that song.

 

Jared smirked. Revenge was sweet, like Skittles. 

 

\-----

 

Jared got more and more irritated as the day went on. Jensen was getting more and more annoying that was for sure, but as they had to keep acting out his death… 

 

Jared’s not so little crush on Jensen was getting worse. It was so bad that every time he had to hold ‘Dean’ and act as if he had died… It just kept cementing in his mind how much he never wanted to see him like that for real.

 

And Jensen was almost too good of an actor. Jesus, when he had to hold him after he got shot, take after take… The way that Jensen could will his entire body limp, his breathing slowing to almost nothing, not even an eyelid flutter to give him away…

 

After Philip called out that it was a wrap, Jared pushed Jensen to the ground and stormed off set. But he couldn’t get away from the cause of his anger; himself, his mind, his heart.

 

He slammed into his trailer, fuming.

 

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jensen asked when he opened the door a moment later. “We were goofing off all day and then you pull this? What crawled up your ass and died?”

 

“Yeah, about that; you aren’t allowed to.”

 

Jensen stared at him a long moment. “ _What_?”

 

“To die. You aren’t allowed.”

 

“Wasn’t really planning on it.”

 

“What- you just enjoy walking around with a shot gun wound on your chest?”

 

“You do know it’s _fake_ right? Or did you somehow miss that memo when I spent forever in makeup.”

 

Jared made some kind of sound, a cross between a moan and a growl he supposed. “Well, I don’t like it. I really don’t like it.”

 

“I’m not a huge fan of acting out my own death either, you know? It’s not like I think this is the most fun ever. Seriously, why tempt fate?”

 

Jared stopped his pacing and looked at Jensen, “What are you talking about?”

 

Jensen shook his head and fell silent for a long time and then looked up from studying his boots. “You think you’re the only one’s that’s felt like this? Remember when I had to keep watching you get stabbed in the back and then run to you as you collapsed? Hold you; hug you to me as you died? That scene was fun, or what about after Sam died and I had to tell Jim over and over that we couldn’t bury you yet…”

 

Jared looked at him in a new light; finally he saw what all the fangirls were praying for at night… The light that you can only see someone in when you admit that you’re in love with them. 

 

And as he did, he saw that Jensen was already looking at him like that, had been for ages. How could he have been so blind?

 

It was sweet, like Skittles.

 

Jared smiled to himself, and felt the tension uncoil from his back, he grabbed Jensen’s face in his hands and-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Jared froze, hearing Jensen’s words. “I… Uh…” He dropped his hands, feeling like he’d been burned. “I… Long day, I guess.”

 

“Right,” Jensen said, for once sounding really unsure. “Well, I’m gonna… Yeah.” He walked out.

 

Jared ran a hand through his hair and sat down hard on his chair.

 

He just knew that it was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

 

And Jared was right. Tomorrow and the next day and the next... For weeks there was a tension between the two regulars on the show. Everyone noticed it, but nothing was said about it. Jared figured that they just thought that the two would work it out. 

 

They'd never fought before, so they didn't have anything to base it on; but they were best friends- why wouldn't they work it out?

 

"Jared! Hey, Jared?" Jared paused, and then spun on his heel to face Eric. 

 

"What's up?"

 

"Are you taking Sandy to the party tonight? There was some mix-up with the tickets and they're scrounging up as many as they can." Eric shrugged, "So, I figured I'd ask you if you needed your spare; I already gave up mine."

 

Jared shook his head, "You can have my spare, I don't need it. Sandy and I broke up a couple weeks ago."

 

A look of understanding crossed Eric's face, "Ah. Well... Er..."

 

Jared laughed a little, "Don't worry about it, only Jen knew. Only Jensen, I mean." Jared felt his smile drop completely. 'How bad had he screwed that up?' he asked himself again.

 

"You're okay, then?" Eric asked gruffly, obviously not to sure as to how he was supposed to act.

 

Jared nodded slightly, "It's all good and well on my end, don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight then?"

 

Eric nodded, more at ease with the change in topic. "Yeah, I'll be there with bells on."

 

Jared gave a short laugh, "I look foreword to seeing that."

 

Eric nodded and walked away chuckling. Jared shook his head and walked towards his truck. He caught site of Jensen across the lot, talking to Eric. Apparently two extra tickets weren't enough. As he pulled out his keys, his phone fell onto the seat. He picked it up, about to stuff it back into his pocket when the screen caught his eye. 

 

He looked closer and swore. It was March first. Jensen's birthday.

 

Crap, the chances of seeing him at some random network party on the night of his birthday were, well, about nil. Double crap.

 

He started his truck and quickly pulled out, driving to get ready. He didn't really have much time to get ready before he had to make his appearance.

 

He'd figured that he'd be on time, but he'd greatly underestimated himself.

 

He quickly pulled out the clothes he planned to wear, speedily brushed his teeth, but he found that he -once again- couldn't rush his shower. The hot water beat down on him, easing the tension that had settled into his frame ever since _that_ night with Jensen... It felt utterly delicious.

 

He washed his hair and body, taking his time, letting the water caress which ever inch of him that he wasn't washing at the moment. He couldn't escape it, didn't want to.

 

But, he knew he had to get out eventually. So he did.

 

He let the water run over him for one more moment and then switched the faucet off, and stepped out. He wiped the mirror with a towel and stared at his reflection, the water dripping down his flesh, undeterred by anything. He sighed and grabbed a towel, knowing that he definitely didn't have the time to drip dry.

 

He opened the door to let the steam out and shivered a little, his skin pulling into goose bumps as a wave of cool air hit him in a gust.

 

He dried quickly and combed through his hair with his fingers before pulling on his jeans and a button down shirt. He walked out into his room and grabbed a pair of socks and sat down on the bed pulling them on and tucking his feet into shoes before he got up and walked out to the front hall.

 

He stared at the table next to the door, at the package he'd wrapped there a while ago. He sighed and grabbed it anyway. Might as well.

 

As he got to the party, he was surprised and -though he wouldn't admit it out loud, not even to himself- pleased. 

 

Jensen was there.

 

It took a good long while to get through the line of photographers and press junkies to get inside. It took even longer for his eyes to adjust to the darkness inside after all the flashes of the many, _many_ , cameras outside.

 

His eyes scanned the room, and he nodded politely at those that raised a hand in greeting to him, but didn't stop until his eyes landed on Jensen.

 

He was facing the other direction, standing at the bar, waiting for his drink and watching a random game that was playing silently on the television in the corner. Jared made his way over to the bar quickly, not bothering to stop and think about how _now_ might not be the best time for this. 

 

He settled himself against the bar, and pulled the small package from his inside pocket and slid it over the top of the bar until it rested in front of Jensen's clasped hands.

 

"Happy birthday," he murmured, and walked away; not wanting to do anything stupid or- more likely _say_ anything stupid.

 

Jared walked around, saying hello to anyone he knew he should. He settled himself on a couch and found himself chatting with Hil and her date when Chad excused himself to get yet another drink; apparently he had gotten in a fight with 'kenzie and she'd refused to come. 

 

Hil stopped mid story and giggled, pointing at the door. Jared turned to look. A very angry Chad had stopped dead in his tracks as he saw 'kenzie whispering into someone's ear. Jared heard his pulse whooshing in his ears as he realized that it was Jensen who was bent slightly, a smile on his face as Chad's -fiancée? Wife? (Who knew anymore?) whispered in his ear.

 

Jared found that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Jensen stood up, murmuring something quietly back to her, and Jared imagined he could hear her tinkling laugh even across the large room. Jared felt a scowl darken his features, but it dropped as he noticed something.

 

Jensen's hand tipped towards the other and then he raised it to his mouth, and he tossed something into his mouth.

 

Jared's head whipped around, as he felt a pleased expression flush his cheeks. Hil watched the interaction with a quirked brow. Jared's blush deepened, and he stammered out an excuse, and walked towards the bar. As he neared it, he changed his mind, and walked down a long hall to the back parking lot.

 

It was too early for any of the tabloid folks to have migrated to the back, so he was relatively relaxed as he pulled a deep breath into his lungs.

 

A moment later he heard the door open and felt Jensen's presence behind him. "Should I go?" he asked quietly, tentatively.

 

Jared shrugged, "I stopped hiding from you weeks ago," he murmured.

 

There was a long, silent, moment and then Jensen stepped into the empty space next to Jared. They were both quiet for a long moment, and then Jensen spoke. "Thanks," he said simply.

 

"For what?" Jared asked, his face showing clearly his confusion.

 

Jensen shrugged, "For remembering, for not making a big production, for these," Jensen held up a small red pack and shook it gently, taking out a candy and popping it into his mouth with a smile.

 

Jared smiled back- How could he not? Jensen's smile was contagious, infectious... _Why must that make it sound like a disease, rather than the gift that it was?_

 

"About the other night... That night," Jensen specified, unnecessarily in Jared's opinion. He raised his hand, palm towards Jensen. 

 

"You don't have to say anything... I think I got the gist of everything when you said what you said." Jared shrugged, "It's fine."

 

Jensen shook his head and popped some more bright candies into his mouth to take some time as he formulated a response in his mind, "I really don't think that you do."

 

Jared looked at him in surprise, "What?"

 

"I need to ask you something first." Jensen looked at him, "Was it really just a long day?"

 

Jared paused and then nodded slowly, "It was a long day, but it wasn't just that, no."

 

Jensen nodded just as slowly in return. 

 

Silence fell again. Jared looked at Jensen, studying him.

 

Jensen popped more candy spheres into his mouth; it seemed just to give him something to do with his hands. Then the candy was gone, hidden away in some random pocket.

 

And then Jensen's lips were on his. It was perfect. 

 

Jared had never really dared hope that Jensen would ever _kiss_ him. But in the few day dreams that he had had... He'd always been shy when Jensen's lips first touched his.

 

It wasn't like that in real life. Jared didn't have an awkward moment of shyness. He just reached towards Jensen and pulled him closer, his tongue traced Jensen's lips and then Jen's mouth opened and their tongues tangled lazily.

 

It was perfect, and sweet. Jared knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he was. Jensen's mouth had an under-lying taste of mint and beer, but it was almost over powered by the taste of the candies he'd been eating all night, the candies Jared had given him. It was sweet, dare he say... Like Skittles.


End file.
